It is known that skin diseases in human are very common. There are several factors such as atmospheric conditions in winter, repeated contact with detergent when washing crockery and carrying out domestic chores, the sun's rays, contact with various chemicals can result in dryness of the skin, blotchiness and even in more severe damage. Further, there are many inflammatory skin diseases caused due to genetic disorder and pathogens.
Inflammatory skin diseases are a group of diseases that results in inflammation of the skin. These diseases are characterized by itchiness, red skin, and a rash. Psoriasis, also known as psoriasis vulgaris, is a chronic, inflammatory skin disease characterized by red, scaly patches, papules, and plaques, which usually itch. Psoriasis is also associated with an increased risk of certain cancers, cardiovascular disease, and other immune-mediated disorders such as Crohn's disease and ulcerative colitis. Psoriasis characterized by accelerated growth of epidermis cells (keratinocyte cells) accompanied by an inflammation. No cure is available for psoriasis, but various topical and systemic treatments can help control the symptoms.
Various types of compositions of cannabinoid are known in the prior art for use in therapeutic treatment of disease, disorder or various medical conditions. Cannabinoid have also shown to inhibit keratinocyte proliferation which is induced in psoriasis. They also have shown anti-inflammatory properties that may be beneficial for treatment of psoriasis.
Cannabis or Cannabinoid is used as a drug and as medicine. The constituent of cannabis is tetrahydrocannabinol (THC), including many other cannabinoids, such as cannabidiol (CBD), cannabinol (CBN), tetrahydrocannabivarin (THCV) and cannabigerol (CBG).
Further, terpenes have important roles in cannabinoid-comprising products, affecting the functionality and bioavailability of the cannabinoids and the aroma of the product.
Processing cannabis plant material typically leads to terpenes loss so that most of cannabis products are of relatively low terpene content.
Terpenes and terpenoids are natural volatile non-aromatic compounds found as components of essential oils present in many plants and contain a carbon and hydrogen (terpenes) or a carbon, hydrogen, and oxygen scaffold (terpenoids). Terpenes and terpenoids have been used as skin penetration agents, as well as fragrances and flavouring agents.
Therefore, there is a need for terpene blend composition for topical use with minimal adverse effects that is specifically useful for treatment of inflammatory skin disorders and conditions.